Chronology
This is a timeline of real-world events in or related to BFDI in chronological order. 2008 * February 4, 2008: Jacknjellify channel opened. * February 6, 2008: The BeiBei Squisher!, their first video, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * May 5, 2008: I Can Make A Difference!, their first animation, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * June 24, 2008: Party Games- Flipbook uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 14, 2008: The States Have A Little Phun!, their first use of Phun, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 17, 2008: Triangular Rushhour! uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 20, 2008: A Few Contraptions! uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 23, 2008: The Marble Race!, their first marble race video, uploaded to Jacknjellify. It eventually gets over 2.3 million views on YouTube. * August 25, 2008: The Marble Race 2 uploaded to Jacknjellify. * September 4, 2008: The Marble Race 3 uploaded to Jacknjellify. * October 15, 2008: The Last Block uploaded to Jacknjellify. * October 19, 2008: Doo Doo-Dee Doo, their first music video, uploaded to Jacknjellify * December 31, 2008: X Finds Out His Value uploaded to Jacknjellify. With 100,000 views, it is one of their most famous early videos. It also includes the first use of their current logo. 2009 * January 4, 2009: Fitness of the Future uploaded to Jacknjellify. * January 5, 2009: Triangular Slider Puzzle uploaded to Jacknjellify. * January 7, 2009: Dun Dun Dun Dun uploaded to Jacknjellify. * January 27, 2009: Time-Lapse Clouds uploaded to Jacknjellify. * February 13, 2009: The Snatcher uploaded to Jacknjellify. * April 15, 2009: When Video Games Malfunction! uploaded to Jacknjellify. It features an early appearance of Blocky. * June 2, 2009: The Last Balloon ''uploaded to Jacknjellify. * June 7, 2009: ''The Marble Race 4 uploaded to Jacknjellify. It is currently the last live-action Marble Race. * July 10, 2009: Phun Stapler uploaded to Jacknjellify, the last Pre-BFDI video. 2010 * January 1, 2010: "Take the Plunge: Part 1", the first part of the first episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. With 32 million views, it is their most viewed to date. * January 1, 2010: "Take the Plunge: Part 2", the second part of the first episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * January 4, 2010: Tribute to Jaysillyboy uploaded to Jacknjellify. * January 15, 2010: Homestar Runner! In Spore! uploaded to Jacknjellify. * February 1, 2010: "Barriers and Pitfalls", the second episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * February 27, 2010: The Big Stuff uploaded to Jacknjellify. * March 1, 2010: "Are You Smarter Than A Snowball?" the 3rd episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * March 9, 2010: The Ball uploaded to Jacknjellify. * April 1, 2010: "Sweet Tooth", the 4th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * May 1, 2010: "Bridge Crossing", the 5th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * June 1, 2010: "Power of Three", the 6th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * July 1, 2010: "Puzzling Mysteries", the 7th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * July 18, 2010: The Crazy Love uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 1, 2010: "Cycle of Life", the 8th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * September 1, 2010: "Insectophobe's Nightmare", the 9th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * October 1, 2010: "Crybaby!", the 10th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * November 1, 2010: "Lofty", the 11th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. It features Bomby, the show's first recommended character. * December 1, 2010: "A Leg Up In The Race", the 12th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * December 14, 2010: The Large Stuff '', the sequel to ''The Big Stuff, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * December 29, 2010: The Left Seat uploaded to Jacknjellify. 2011 * January 1, 2011: "Don't Lose Your Marbles", the 13th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * January 1, 2011: Battle for Dream Island celebrates its 1st anniversary. * February 1, 2011: "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", the 14th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * March 1, 2011: "Vomitaco", the 15th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * April 1, 2011: "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", the 16th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * April 12, 2011: "Puppetry of Bowling, Now with Explosions!", the april fool of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * May 1, 2011: "The Reveal", the 17th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * May 20, 2011: "Mandelbrot Needle Zoom", uploaded to Jacknjellify. * June 1, 2011: "Reveal Novum", the 18th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * June 7, 2011: "Alligator Sky Music Video", a music video, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * June 11, 2011: "Sir E. Dee", uploaded to Jacknjellify. * July 1, 2011: "Rescission", the 19th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 1, 2011: "Gardening Hero", the 20th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 7, 2011: "Intensive BFDI Unit", an intensive of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 11, 2011: "Battle for Dream Island - Storyboard 1: "Acquire the Submergence"", a storyboard of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * August 23, 2011: "Rock My BFDI", a music video of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * September 1, 2011: "The Glistening" the 21th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * September 10, 2011: "BFDI Fan Art Reviews", the fan art of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * October 1, 2011: "Don't Pierce My Flesh", the 22th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * October 25, 2011: "Am I Waiting on a Tribute Video?", uploaded to Jacknjellify. * November 1, 2011: "Hurtful!", the 23th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. * December 1, 2011: "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", the 24th episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify. 2012 * January 1, 2012:Return of the Hand Glider", the 25th Episode of Battle for Dream Island, uploaded to Jacknjellify Category:Other Category:Lists Category:Jacknjellify